GN-002/DG014 Gundam Dynames Torpedo
The GN-002/DG014 Gundam Dynames Torpedo (aka Gundam Dynames Torpedo, Dynames Torpedo), is a variant of GN-002 Gundam Dynames. The Dynames unit itself is the original unit equipped with special custom MS arms for long range surface-to-underwater assaults. The unit was featured in the graphic novel Mobile Suit Gundam 00V as well as the manga Mobile Suit Gundam 00I. The unit was piloted by Lockon Stratos. Technology & Combat Characteristics With a sensor array mounted on its left shoulder & face, the Dynames Torpedo is designed for anti-underwater combat. Its primary weapon, replacing the GN Sniper Rifle, is a massive GN Torpedo Launcher that covers the entire right arm. Using the Torpedo equipment, Dynames can shoot submerged enemies without entering the water. The main features of the Mobile Suit can be said to be two - the cannon that fires GN Torpedoes and the sensor that seeks out enemies and directs the torpedoes towards them. GN Torpedoes are thought to have used GN Particles accumulated by the Gundam for propulsion and possessed the ability to somehow rip the target apart from inside (no actual fragments or unexploded GN Torpedoes could be recovered, so the above description is conjecture based on observation of machines damaged by GN Torpedoes). Armaments ;*DG014 GN Torpedo Launcher :DG014 stands for “Dynames custom Gun Number 14″. However, it is still unknown if there really were 14 weapons or if it is simply a production number. The unit was named Torpedo because of its ability to fire GN Torpedoes. The overall weight of the Torpedo equipment is 6.9 Metric Tons, but this is its real weight countered by the lightening effect of the GN Drive. When detached from the unit, the equipment’s weight greatly increases. The weapon itself is large and heavy, making the weapon suitable for firing when only stationary. Similarly to Exia’s GN Sword, the launcher is attached to the arms via specially-mounted connectors to receive power from the GN Drive. :;*Special GN Particle Condenser ::The tube-shaped devices on the cannon’s lower part are special GN Particle condensers. By applying the accumulated particles, the cannon is able to rapidly shoot GN Torpedoes. ;*GN Beam Saber :For close range combat, Dynames Torpedo carries two GN Beam Sabers on its rear waist armor. As Dynames Torpedo is specialized for long range shooting, they are its only melee weapons and possess the same power as the beam sabers on the other Gundams. ;*GN Missile :A total of 24 GN Missiles are mounted on the Dynames Torpedo, with 16 located on the front skirt armor and 4 located on either knee. They fire GN Missiles, which are used for destroying large targets like space vessels or for rapidly neutralizing or destroying large groups of enemies. Special Equipment & Features ;*Goggles :Goggles are mounted on top of the twin eyes. Their purpose is to compensate for the effects of marine climate and, in addition, to expand the field of vision during long-distance combat. When many enemies are allowed to enter close range, this could become a hindrance – in these cases the goggles are removed. ;*Sonar :The device mounted on the left shoulder is a sonar. By collecting data from launched GN Torpedoes it is able to precisely pinpoint the location of enemies with ease. ;*Sniper Mode :Sniper Mode is a feature when the pilot focuses on sniping and have Haro manage Dynames' peripheral systems. The forward crown would lower and cover the primary optics and a large mono-ocular sensor exposes the at the forehead for enhanced image targeting. As the pilot focus on sniping enemy units, Haro would take overall control of Dynames to evade and respond to the pilot's voice commands for tactical maneuvers and/or system adjustments/calibrations. ;*Trans-Am System :A hidden system with Dynames' GN Drive. When activated, the GN Drive maximizes GN particle output. Condensed GN particles saturate Dynames' MS frame, giving it a pink-reddish hue. Trans-Am grants Dynames three times the strength, speed, and firepower. History Taken from Robert Spacey's narrative on Amy Zimbalist's career as a pilot in Gundam 00V I have personally witnessed the performance of the Dynames Torpedo. It was at the HRL's orbital elevator - "The Pillar of Heaven". Built on the water, it was a perfect target for terrorists, so battles between the HRL army and terrorists occurred very often. It is during one such battle that Celestial Being appeared. The intervention began with both the HRL and the terrorists suffering considerable damage. At that time, I was staying in the city in the hopes of seeing a Gundam. Unsuccessful, I was half-ready to give up and decided to visit a nearby island resort because I heard my old acquaintance from the UN, Ms. Deborah Galiena, was there. I went wanting to see her out of her pilot uniform and wearing a swimsuit (in my defense, I was still young at that time), but instead ended up seeing a Gundam. It was attacking the forces at the elevator from several hundred kilometers away. Gallery Gundam Dynames Torpedo LOL.png|GN-002/DG014 - Gundam Dynames Torpedo Gundam Dynames Torpedo.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GN-002/DG014 - Gundam Dynames Torpedo gn-002dg014-back.jpg|Rear view gn-002dg014-goggle.jpg|Goggles gn-002dg014-rifleattach.jpg|Torpedo Launcher Support Arm gn-002dg014-sonar.jpg|Sonar gn-002dg014-rifle.jpg|Torpedo Launcher Rear View gn-002dg014-riflegrip.jpg|Launcher Arm Mount gn-002dg014-torpedoshell.jpg|GN Torpedo Notes & Trivia *The name Dynames is derived from dunamis, the Greek word for power or force. References Dynames Torpedo.jpg|Gundam 00V - GN-002/DG014 - Gundam Dynames Torpedo Dynames.jpg|Gundam 00V - GN-002/DG014 - Gundam Dynames Torpedo - Specifications/Design 0203.jpg|Gundam 00V - GN-002/DG014 - Gundam Dynames Torpedo - Story External links *Dynames on Wikipedia.org *GN-002/DG014 Gundam Dynames Torpedo on MAHQ.net